


April Showers Bring Mud

by CedarTheBarefoot



Series: Up On the Homestead [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Allergies, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Homestead AU, M/M, Mud, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Spring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CedarTheBarefoot/pseuds/CedarTheBarefoot
Summary: While the Spring thaw is always something to look forward to, it does bring with it quite a bit of rain. And mud. Lots of mud. Not that Arthur and John mind getting a little dirty for the sake of getting work done...after all, there was a reason that they made sure to have fashioned a bathtub big enough for two.





	April Showers Bring Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! 
> 
> I’ve been waiting for an excuse to write something around the bathtub that I’ve only alluded to in this series...hehe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this installment!

Arthur awoke, lying on his front, in the middle of the night. Silvery moonlight gazed through the window, falling upon the bed. Rain pattered softly against the eastward window and the roof.

It was very warm. Almost unseasonably so. 

He slowly became aware of John. Who was still asleep. Right on _top_ of him. And he suddenly realized why it was so warm. 

The whole of their naked bodies were pressed together. The back of Arthur’s neck felt hot and damp with his lover’s slumbering breath. He also most definitely felt a distinct hardness pressing up against the back of his thigh.

“John,” he sighed.

A low, sleep-ridden mumble was his answer.

Shaking his shoulder, he tried again, “John.”

“Mm...whuh?” 

“Get off of me.”

“But yer warm.” 

Arthur snorted, got his hands under himself and pushed up. In retaliation, John wrapped his arms around Arthur’s chest, rumbling a protest.

Laughing sleepily, Arthur rolled onto his side. His lover went with him, still pressed up against his back. Still holding tightly onto him him. 

“Yer johnson’s pokin’ me in the leg.”

“S’rry,” John yawned, burying his face against Arthur’s shoulder. Otherwise, he didn’t move. 

“...Want me to take care of it?” Arthur offered. 

“Mm,” came the sleepily pensive response, “If yer offerin,” his hips ground up, rubbing himself against him with a tiny sigh, “Sounds nice.”

“Alright,” Arthur chuckled, rolling over. John made a sleepy noise of protest at the movement. It was immediately replaced by a surprised gasp when Arthur got his hand around his cock. 

“Didja think I wouldn’t?” Arthur asked mirthfully, wrapping an arm around his lover. Drawing him closer to kiss at his mouth, his cheeks and his closed eyes. The weight of him grew heavier, twitching against his stroking fingers. Rumbling in approval, Arthur added a twist to his wrist and sucked on his lover’s lower lip. Drinking in the small sounds of pleasure.

“S’good,” John breathed, weakly attempting to kiss him back. His breathing quickened. Muscles that were riddled with sleep tensed up. A small moan stuck hard in his throat. The blond loved seeing him like this. Hair mussed from the sex that had put them to sleep. Cock swollen and straining in Arthur’s grip. The shivers that traveled up and down his spine, body jumping as it teetered close to the edge.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last too long. 

“Arthur, _Arthur_,” John shuddered, spilling over his lover’s hand. Clinging to him like his life depended on it. 

Humming in satisfaction, Arthur kissed him once more before rolling over to grab a linen rag from the side board near the bed. John panted deliriously, a small noise of desperation leaving him.

Arthur shushed him, wiping spend off his hand and their bellies before settling down again. 

“You?” John murmured, already half asleep, tucked securely in Arthur’s arms again. The blond smiled, nuzzling at his lover’s cheek, “M’good. Go to sleep, John.”

* * *

They were still clinging together when Arthur next awoke. Outside, it sounded like the rain was persisting. A little harder than the previous evening.

Yawning, he gently tightened his arms around his lover, “John.”

“Mmh,” 

“Time to get up. We gotta get that fence fixed today. Horses’re fit to go mad all cooped up.”

“Mmhm…” was the absent reply, which promised no movement. 

Clouded light was peeking through the edges of the blanket that was hung over the window. It was one of Lenora’s quilts, colored with red triangles and blue squares. It had done fine work of keeping the cold out once they’d moved the bed back upstairs. 

The snow had melted and Spring had brought with it a nearly constant rain. Most days were cold, and some were unseasonably warm. A few surprising thunderstorms had happened here and there too. Some trees had come down in the evening on the far fenceline in the horse fields from all of the wind. It would need repairing if they wanted to let the horses out for a proper run anytime soon.

It was going to be a lot of work, cutting the trees down into movable sizes, replacing wire in some places, setting up new posts. And all in the rain. It was going to be a day long ordeal, and a messy one at that.

“John, c’mon, we gotta get up,” Arthur freed a hand from the blankets and stroked his knuckles against his face. 

“Mm…” was the response, eyes still closed, not showing any signs of impending movement. 

Usually, John was up and at’em early in the morning. But cool, rainy weather like this made the man sleepy. On top of that, he was a week coming off a cold or something like it. This made him more lethargic than usual. It had given the both of them a bit of a fright. Their relief was apparent when John was able to breath deep without coughing.

Arthur leaned in and gently kissed the end of the brunet’s nose, “Okay, you stay in bed a little longer then. I’ll go cook breakfast.”

That got him. 

“Oh, spare me,” John rumbled, clearing his throat and yawning. Arthur was pleased with how clear his voice was. He sounded much better than he had a week or so ago.

John freed a hand and rubbed hard at his eyes to free the sleep from them. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, he said, “We’ll need the cart. I’ll bet you ten dollars, it’ll get stuck in the mud.” 

Arthur tucked a lock of his dark hair back affectionately, “Ah, we’ll manage. Always do.” 

John snorted, looking teasingly at his lover, “You’re too optimistic this early in the morning.” 

“Well, April showers bring,”

“_Mud_. April showers bring mud.”

“Maybe I’m just excited for the hot bath that comes after.”

John quirked an eyebrow. Their tub was essentially a trough but it was big enough for two grown men, which was the whole point. “Sounds like you’re lookin’ for a good time, Arthur Morgan.”

“Well, strenuous labor followed by reward often makes the strenuous labor worth it,” the blond replied, stroking his fingertips along the scars on John’s cheek. Trailing his fingers down to gently hold his chin. Leaning in, he was welcomed in with a soft kiss. 

“Well, we have that to look forward to at least,” John smiled, giving his lover one last kiss before untangling himself to rise from the bed. When he stood, a shudder went up his naked spine, “Jesus Christ, it’s cold,”

Arthur lingered a moment longer in the warmth of the bed. He was busy admiring the long plains of his lover’s back. His waist, invitingly lean but with a comforting softness that wasn’t there fifteen years ago. There was a bite mark on his arse cheek from the night before. He sure got an eyeful when the brunet bent to step into yesterday’s jeans and long pants, still bunched together. 

John glanced over his shoulder as he stepped into them. He paused, enticingly holding the denim and cloth just under the swell of his ass. Suggestively, he caught Arthur’s eye, “Feelin’ pleased with yerself?” 

“I am,” Arthur smirked. 

Scoffing, John pulled his jeans all the way up and did up the flies. Arthur made a small sound of disappointment, but rose from the bed, and stretched. A few joints popped and he groaned in relief. John was watching him now as he buttoned up his shirt. 

They didn’t rise at the same time very often. So the two men enjoyed it. Gave each other sleepy, loving glances, a few fleeting touches, peppered with kisses. Too soon they were dressed and headed downstairs. With a sigh, John filled the coffee pot while Arthur knelt down to build a fire from the coals in the woodstove. 

Nails clicked across the floor excitedly, and Beau snorted in delight. The blue tick hound leaned down into a stretch with a doggish groan. 

“Hey, boy!” Arthur smiled, scratching the dog’s scarred head. John went over to the fireplace to stir up the coals and get it burning again. Beau followed after him and waited near the armchair where their brown cat, Miss Grimshaw was curled up. 

Once the flames were built up, John turned and held out a hand, “Alright, c’mere.”

Beau wagged his tail and trotted over. John pet the dog gently, scratching in his ears, his neck and petting down his back. “Yeah, good boy. Yer still a menace but yer a good boy.” 

The words were mostly lost on the dog, but the intent, praise and attention was clear. 

“He’ll be thrilled when we move them chickens back out to the coop again,” Arthur chuckled.

John sighed forlornly, lifting up Beau’s ears, “Yeah, then he’ll go back to just being a menace.” 

Their breakfast was modest. Coffee, eggs, dried venison and some canned beets. Arthur smirked at John knowingly, obviously thinking of the past autumn when those particular beets had been canned. He even reached a hand under the table to caress the inside of his thigh. 

John kicked him in the shin, smirking. But he couldn't help but glance up at the scar along Arthur’s hairline, picked up on the same day they’d finished canning last season’s beets. It was still kind of pink, but it had healed up pretty good. Soon, it wouldn’t be noticed if one didn’t know it was there. 

But John would always know it was there.

He looked down into his breakfast and swallowed hard. A silence fell over him, eaten up by the soft crackling of the fire. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his face neutral, not wanting to ruin the mood. 

Still, Arthur had noticed. So he picked up his lover’s hand and kissed his knuckles. John smiled softly at him and stroking the pad of his thumb over Arthur’s lip.

Beau looked on, drooling, only interested in the table food now that he’d finished what was put in his bowl. He let out a small, insistent groan, but stayed where he was supposed to near his bowl. 

“Oh, hush up, menace,” John grunted. 

Arthur smiled, let go of John’s hand and tucked back into his breakfast.

* * *

The hardest of the rain had let up for the most part, but the air was still very crisp and wet. Water dripped from the brims of both mens’ hats. Their coats were damp. The ground was soft from the melt and the storm, and exceptionally muddy. Their trudging back and forth to Artemis and the wagon she was hitched to kicked mud up past their knees. 

With her rug on, the shire didn’t seem to mind the weather, or the mud. But she’d always been even-tempered unlike her brute of a son, Benandonner. She was even patient with Beau who kept going over to sit beneath her, using her hulking form as shelter from the rain.

Heaving a tired sigh, Arthur leaned against the back of the wagon. “I swear, this used to be easier.” 

John barked out a laugh as he trudged over, carrying an armful of wood they’d split. The blond took each block from him and stacked it neatly into the wagon before pulling off one of his gloves.

Sniffling, he reached into his pocket, produced a handkerchief and blew his nose. 

Looking worriedly at his lover, John piped up, “We’ve been workin’ for hours.” He looked at the mud and sawdust clinging to his jeans. The wet locks of blond hair spilling down from under his hat. The pink tinge to his nose and cheeks. “Let’s get the fence fixed and leave the rest of those trees for tomorrow.” He knew the seasons changing was getting harder on Arthur as they grew older. The cold damp of an incoming Spring and the crisp scent of dying leaves of an incoming Autumn were the most difficult for him. 

For a moment, he thought that Arthur was going to argue with him. But as the rain picked up again, the blond really took the fact that their jeans were covered up past their knees in mud. Not to mention Beau was muddied from nose to tail and loving it despite all of his shivering. 

“Yeah, that sounds smart.” He relented. 

Fixing the wire along the fenceline and replacing the posts wasn’t too much of a hassle for the two men. The ground was soft enough to hammer in the new posts and there was plenty of wire on the spool to draw and tighten. They made quick but thorough work of it. There was still nearly a day’s labor worth of fallen trees to sort through, but it could wait.

Before they could head back to the house, the wheels on the wagon got locked up in mud. 

John laughed, “You owe me ten dollars!” and got to pushing while Arthur pulled Artemis forward by the reins. After freeing it, Arthur climbed up into the wagon and helped his lover up after him. Artemis pulled them faithfully down the trail, following along the fenceline. Beau yipped, sprinting ahead as they checked for more fallen trees.

Luckily there were none. 

John pulled the brim of his hat down, and wiped at the mud splattered across his cheek. He gave a shiver and heaved a sigh, “I’m about ready for some sunshine.”

Arthur nodded, breathing in the smell of mud, sawdust and sweat, “You an’ me both.” 

They got the wagon under cover and brought Artemis and Beau into the barn. “You go on, start heatin’ up some water and I’ll take care of the animals.”

John looked at him incredulously but nodded, “You clean up that dog. He’s tracked through the house enough.” Arthur laughed, “You got it, boss.”

“Smartass.” 

He watched John leave, enjoying the muddy view and went to work. He dried and hung up the axes and saw so they wouldn’t rust. Then he started on Artemis. Cleaning the mud from her legs and wiping her down with rags. The other horses nickered from their stalls, a little restless about not being let out today. Curious about the goings on. Benandonner watched dutifully, still very protective of his mother. Especially now that the beast was bigger than her.

Arthur laid a dry wool rug over her back and stuffed hay underneath to draw the moisture out from her coat. He caught a glimpse of Beau, rolling around in some hay on the floor in front of the winter chicken coop. The dog snorted and looked innocently over at Arthur, straw stuck to the top of his muddy head. 

The man tittered at him as he led Artemis to her stall, where he put out some fresh hay for her. “Look at you, boy! Just had to supervise us, eh? Woulda gone crazy left in the house, huh? You’re next, mud-mutt.” 

He ended up rinsing Beau down with water from the rainwater barrel. The dog shivered from the cold water but remained still. “Yer okay boy,” Arthur praised drying him off with a rag, kissing his scarred head, “John’ll love you just fine now.” Beau licked gently under Arthur’s chin.

Before leaving the barn, the blond scooped the dog right up off the ground. “C’mon then, can’t have you tracking through the house. Boss’s orders.

Once on the porch, he set Beau down and opened the door. Before setting foot inside where it was warm, John’s voice called out, “Arthur Morgan, I swear to Christ if you track those muddy boots in here, I will kick your entire ass.” 

It was then that he noticed the muddy jeans, long pants and boots left in a heap on the porch outside the door. He chuckled, and sat in one of the rocking chairs to pull off his boots. It was wise to take threats from John Marston seriously. Especially when it came to the muddy season. 

So he wriggled out of his boots and layers, shivering in the cold Spring air. He made sure to grab his handkerchief before stepping inside. He closed the door firmly behind him to keep the heat in. Water was heating up on the stove in a couple of large pots. It sounded like John was in the backroom, pouring water into the tub. 

“Oh good, just the smell this house needed. Wet dog.” 

Arthur chuckled and went over to the fireplace where Beau was already lying, licking his paws. “At least he’s clean!” He hung up his wet coat and socks next to John’s.

“Arthur, that shirt’s wet. Take it off ‘fore you catch yer death.” John scolded, coming from the back room with a bucket. Naked. 

Arthur watched the sweat roll down one side of his dirty face. Probably from the steam and handling the hot water. The brunet went over to the stove to check on the simmering pots. 

Arthur admired the view for a moment before he went to peeling off his shirt. “Ya know, if you wanted me naked, you coulda just asked.” 

“Didn’t ask, I told ya,” John snapped, picking up a hot pot with a few rags to protect his hands. “Stay by the fire, I’m almost done.”

“Downright bossy this afternoon,” Arthur tittered before blowing his nose.

“You were doing the same for me last week when I sounded like you do now,” 

The blond cleared his throat and set down his soiled handkerchief, “‘Spose yer right.” 

It only took another twenty minutes or so before the tub was filled and John invited Arthur into the small backroom. When he stepped in, he was greeted with warmth. The little window on the back wall was clouded with steam. So much so that the world outside was blurred, almost like being underwater. 

John cleared his throat, looking pointedly down and just to one side of the blond. 

Arthur glanced down at Beau who had followed him to the threshold. The dog was panting quietly, smiling, staring at the rolling steam. Arthur scratched his ear and commanded, “Go lay down, boy.” 

John had many opinions on Beau, but at least he was loyal and obedient. The dog turned around with and low groan, and went to lay down by the fire. Arthur closed the door behind him, closing in the warmth. 

The bath was filled with inviting hot water. Only to a certain point of course. They’d been taking baths together long enough to know how much water was enough. If it was too much, adding two large men resulted in wasted hot water all over the floor. 

Arthur couldn’t wait to rest and chase away the chill in his bones. He watched his lover sink in first, hissing at the heat. Carefully he settled in. Sliding down, he dipped his head back. Then he sat with his back against one end of the tub squeezing the water out of his long, black hair. 

“Don’t you look pretty,” Arthur smiled softly, slipping carefully in after John. It was hot. Nearly unbearably so. He gasped and hissed at the entry of each limb into the water.

“Big baby.”

Heaving a sigh, Arthur was pulled back against his lover’s chest when he finally settled. He laid his head back against his shoulder. And they sat there, pressed together like that for a while. Watching the steam dance across the water’s surface. Idly caressing one another. Breathing quietly. 

“Sit up, I’ll wash yer back,” John murmured. 

Arthur obliged, leaning forward. Breathing deep, he closed his eyes as he felt a slippery bar of soap create a lather between his shoulder blades. “Yer rather strapping,” John murmured.

Scoffing, the blond glanced over his shoulder, “Strapping, huh? You sound like Graham.”

“Always liked this back. Dunno why.” His lover replied, spreading the soap over Arthur’s shoulders. Digging his fingers into the knots he found. Massaging them loose. Gratified to hear how it pleased him. “Always been strong.”

“Well, m’not as strong as I used to be.”

“You have your moments,” John smiled, leaning in to drop a kiss behind Arthur’s ear. His tongue moved down the side of his neck and sucked gently at his nape. His hands kneaded along Arthur’s shoulders and down his thick arms. Roaming around to trail teasingly up and down his chest. “Remember that time last Summer? When we was splitting wood up by the cabin? We got to foolin’ around. You picked me up off the ground and,”

“Fucked you against a tree,” Arthur chuckled, “Yeah, I remember. In fact, I specifically remember being chastised about it when it was over with.”

John eased Arthur back to lean against his chest again, giving his hands more access. “Coulda done without all the tree bark stuck in my back, but sure...it was a mighty good time.”

“You say something earlier about looking for a good time?” Arthur asked, covering the sly hand that was tweaking one of his nipples with his own.

“I think I accused you of lookin’ for one.”

“Mm,” Arthur hummed, guiding his lover’s hand further down to wrap around his cock, erect and more than interested in the hot water. “Guilty as charged.”

“You sure are,” John breathed, stroking down, squeezing it gently. Reverently. Always treating it like the first time and also the thousandth time.

Arthur grunted at the friction. Then he attempted to begin the careful process of turning around. To tangle their legs together, to press his erection up against his lover’s. But John held him fast, an arm tightening around his chest. 

“_John_,”

“Shh, lemme take care’a you. You been takin’ care’a me, lemme return the favor,” came the reply, his deft hand picking up pace on his stroking. The suds on the surface of the bath water were disturbed by the movement, giving way to small splashes. Arthur groaned, grasping the arm that kept him still. 

“Jesus,” he breathed, pressing his hips up to meet his lover’s hand.

“Love you like this,” John sighed, stroking faster, nipping at the nape of Arthur’s neck. Licking. Sucking. Determined to mark him up. They were due for a supply run down to town in a day or two. It would be their first one since the mountain trail clogged up with snow at the height of winter. At that moment, he wanted to leave no doubt in the minds of the townsfolk in Whisper Ridge what exactly the two secluded old queers got up to up in the mountains.

Arthur’s breathing picked up. He could feel John’s cock rutting against the small of his back. Untouched and hard. Wriggling weakly, he gasped as his lover bit down on his other shoulder. The arm holding him grew stricter. “John,” he warned, “John, you keep goin’ like that I’m gonna,”

An encouraging moan left the brunet as he thrust up against the bigger man’s back. Soothing the most recent bite with his tongue, he murmured, “Want me to slow down?”

A strangled noise caught up in Arthur’s throat. Through the tensing of his muscles, desperate for release, he chuckled, “Didn’t say that.” John tittered, and turned Arthur’s head to catch his mouth in a prolonged kiss. A few more expert pulls had him coming off, crying out against his lover’s lips. 

Arthur’s breath stuck in his chest, a shudder going through him. His long muscular legs shivered through the dregs of his orgasm. John held him through it. 

Eventually the waves subsided, and the water stilled. John pushed away the spend amongst the suds and kissed beneath Arthur’s ear. The bigger man hummed in approval and rumbled, “You?” He could feel him, still hard, pressed up against the small of his back. 

“M’good. Savin’ it for later.”

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at John, “Later, huh?”

“Yeah, later.” John murmured, kissing the nape of the blond’s neck, “Right now, I just wanna hold you.” He picked up the abandoned soap and went about washing his lover’s chest.

“Anything you want, love.” Arthur sighed, laying his head back, content. 

“Anything, huh? How about _you_ wash our clothes? There’s still some hot water left.”

Arthur tittered, “Knew there was a catch.”

“That’s why I’m saving my energy for later...wasn’t it you who said that strenuous labour deserves a reward?”

Arthur cocked an eyebrow, searching the amused brown eyes. “I did say that. So what’s gonna be my reward for doin’ the washin’ up?”

John grinned devilishly, “Guess you’ll have to find out later.”

“Yer such a tease.”

“Guilty as charged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and/or kudos! Lovely to hear from you!


End file.
